pregnant
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: After breaking up with Damon, Emily discovers she's pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

She remembers imagining that first time she found out she was pregnant, they joy and pride that would fill her being, how she would jog down the stairs into the arms of her husband and they would both cry in happiness.

She had never imagined it being like this.

She had never imagined she would be in the bathroom of her families new apartment in NY she had just moved with her family to get away from her mother's ex,. She never imagined that the father would be thousands of miles away in either LA or boulder singing with Kaylie maybe who knows what is going on , with an added ex in front of his former title of boyfriend. She never imagined her tears would be those of dread and sadness, rather than those of elation.

And yet, here she is, staring at a positive pregnancy test.

She sets the stick on the sink robotically, and then walks into her bedroom, hopping on her bed and curling into a ball. She feels her eyes tighten, tears that were lurking beginning to fall.

And despite everything, there is a part of her that can't help but be happy.

There is a part of her that can't help but flood with joy at the prospect of the little person growing inside her, made out of the pure love that had existed between two people.

"Your papa is going to be so excited," she says suddenly, laughing through her tears. "He's not going to be able to help himself."

And if it was anyone other than _him_ , he wouldn't be Papa. He would be Daddy. But it is _Damon_ , and Damon is a Papa if she ever saw one.

"I love you, little one," she whispers, looking down at her stomach. _She_ can't help it. She loves him or her so much already.

"I love your papa, too," she admits begrudgingly, with a heavy sigh. "Just don't tell him I said so. At least not yet."

And she curls further into herself, rubbing slow circles over her abdomen.


	2. letter to Damon (short chapter)

Three weeks later Damon receives a letter from Emily

Dear Damon,

I have a feeling that you are wondering why I am writing to you after I broke up with you. I just wanted to let you know I am three months pregnant and you are the father of the child. I am in NY now I am keeping the baby I don't care if you want to be part of the baby life or not. I am just letting you know I do still love you very much and should have never broken up with you but I said what I said but I would take back those words. Hope you enjoy singing with Kaylie

From, Emily

Damon sat in shock after reading the letter he had no idea what to do but he had to decide quick


	3. reunion?

It had been one month since she sent the letter Emily didn't hear back from Damon she just got out of the doctor for her first ultra sound

She wrapped her coat around her tightly as she walked down the New York sidewalk, everyone around her was in a hurry because they had somewhere to be, but not her, not anymore.  
Walking with her head down, she let the city pass her by as she trudged through the chilling fall air of Manhattan. She didn't bat an eyelash when it began to rain and the crowds around her fretted with their umbrellas and duck-and-covered for shelter, she just kept walking. She walked for hours until she found herself on a bench in central park watching the little ducks swim in the rain and play with their mama.  
She sat in the down pour, letting the crystal drops wash her rubbing her hand on her small baby bump.  
"Hello little one." she whispered to a drenched golden furred puppy who stopped by her feet. Reaching down to pet it, Emily's heart broke a little more when the frantic owner came and retrieved the soaked leash dragging behind the dog, pulling her only company away.

She continued to watch the ducks until they decided to go home too, leaving her all alone in the historic park. Feeling someone watching her, the petite brunette turned her foggy eyes in the direction she felt the intruder, unaware she had been crying in the rain. She gasped as the figure walked closer to her, she must be hallucinating she thought to herself. The weight of a body taking a seat on the rot iron bench next to her brought her back to the moment at hand. Neither of them said a word, she knew it was him, she would know his body, his scent piney with a slight mix of vanilla in it , his walk…anywhere, she had him on top of her enough times to know his exact weight.

"Hello." he whispered as the charcoal sky took over above them.

The rock star former pizza shack clad in his leather jacket sat and watched the empty pond with her for what felt like forever, but was actually only minutes.

Emily: "Hi"

Damon still looking at the pond places is hand on Emily small baby bump and smiles slightly Emily places her hand on top of his and they start talking


	4. Uncle Razor

He knows something's up when he gets to their house in NY for dinner because both of them seem nervous and on edge, and Emily can't stop fidgeting as they sit down to eat, and Damon wears a faint smile on his face the entire time.

Halfway through the meal they both glance at each other and start to giggle and he finally can't take it anymore.

"What is going on?"

They both giggle again, before Emily looks up at him.

"What do you mean, Razor?"

"Don't 'What do you mean, Razor?' me. You two have both been smiley and anxious since the moment I walked through the door."

Emily's smile widens, and Damon looks at his best friend almost brother , laughing still. Rzor peers at him, and his brow furrows.

"Damon, are you _crying_?"

"Razor ," Emily breathes, "I'm pregnant that is why we are acting strange we are still telling everyone since we got back together"

But she doesn't even get through her sentence before Razor dart around the table, scooping them both up in his arms.

"I love both of you so much," he mumbles through his own tears, now. "And the little one. , I love that little one so much already. , I'm going to be an uncle along with Brian even though Damon and I are not biological brother."

And they all three laugh, holding each other and crying.


End file.
